


Log Seven

by OtomeGirl



Series: Starscream Log's [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Diary, Feels, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: I wanted to write what Starscream would possibly write in a personal diary so I decided to create this small series of oneshots. I accept ideas for possible content themes.Log Seven: Sorryps: I'll be honest, as I wrote this, a tear fell from my eye. I think it was the best Starscream feelings log I've done so far
Series: Starscream Log's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Log Seven

Laughing at other people's effort  
Not making any effort  
Pulling out during important times  
Giving up at the very last moment

Going overboard during weak times  
Mistaking bluffs of strength with something amazing  
Not accepting other people's weaknesses  
Thinking that everyone is the same as me

Holding back tears  
Being hard on myself  
Upsetting the people close to me  
Hurting those I cherish

Rejecting the things I hate  
Embezzling the things I like  
Flashing a fake smile to the people I come across  
Acting on my own favor

Deciding that sticking with others is for the weak  
to choose loneliness  
Not appreciating those who treated me well  
Only keeping malevolent wills  
Thinking about living  
Always wanting to create some reason  
Not being honest with myself  
Slapping away the hand offered to me

Not saying "Sorry"  
Saying "Sorry" too easily  
Not saying "Thank you"  
Selfishly expecting "Thank you" from others  
Not realizing the fact that I am loved  
Thinking that being special is a given  
Regretting being born  
I can't manage to hold in my arms

let's try living again today, step by step


End file.
